1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chip package technology, and more particularly relates to a fabrication method of a chip packaging structure with good heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the semiconductor technology is rapidly enhanced with the development the multi-function of the computer and the Internet communication product. Owing to the requirement of the diversification, portable, thin film and compact, the processes of the chip package industry is gradually developed to the trend of high power, high density, thin, film and compact. The electronics packaging not only provides the transmission of the electronics signal and the electric power, but the most important thing is the heating sinking and the protection of the package structure.
Owing to the heat source of the electronics packaging elements is mainly from the chip that provides with the characteristics of the high power, high density, small volume, so the heat capacity of the heat sinking is much higher than conventional packaging technology. Hence, the chip package with good heat dissipation becomes more important than before.